Shadows in Moonlight
by magicbulletgirl
Summary: Apotoxin disappears, Shinichi disappears. Don't really have a better summary than that you'll just have to read it.


"I'm not a detective and you're also sick," said the smiling white clad thief.

_Here's how it works. You become sick and then you survive or you become sick and then you die. That's just the way it goes._

He disappeared.

Shinichi ran off into the darkness that the thief had disappeared into and suddenly felt his breathing labored. He felt himself stop; the ground underneath him had disappeared.

Then Ran's voice rang in his ears...

"_Where are you Shinichi, you're **never** there!"_

"That's not true. I'm here."

"_You're always sick too. I don't understand."_

"Just hold me Ran... I'll be all right. Please... save me."

He fell and hit the ground. The darkness grew white.

The air, it was so thick he could taste it.

"Shinichi!" He felt her tears land on his closed eyes.

"_Ran - I can't... I can't hold you..."_

Shinichi awoke into the darkness.

llllll

Shadows in Moonlight

llllll

It was the darkest time of night and there was no end in sight; not even did the streaks in the night's hair appear for a long while.

The moonlight fell upon his feet. They hung over the end of the small bed. The light just catching the ankles that led to his legs.

He pulled back the sheet and the moonlight bathed him.

The ankles were attached to strong legs. Legs that were lanky but built.

He reached out to touch them and caught a glimpse of his hand.

The fingers were long and slender and the hand and the arm were strong.

He took a deep breath. His chest moved up and down and he felt the weight of them.

He stood up and looked into the mirror behind his door.

The young man who stared back at him was ghostly in the light but flesh all the same.

He was himself again.

He pulled out a backpack from the closet and put on cloths that fit. Ones he had not worn since he disappeared again from the restaurant.

He walked down the hall recalling the events of the day.

Ai noticed that both she and he were feeling sick all day so after school they headed to the lab; there Ai made a startling discovery.

"_You know how I said I made the poison to leave no trace? Well like any other sickness it will pass but as always things will change. Side effects if you will. You know I was close to a cure but this may make our work far more interesting."_

He had gotten home in a sweat and a cold chill.

_Probably just a fever._

Ran sent him to bed.

She woke him up later to give him something to eat but he was still shaky and his mouth tasted so bitter he couldn't eat a bite.

He dreamed endless dreams.

Ran was running after him and he was running after her.

Then tears, tears that made waterfalls look like a sprinkle, tears that tore his heart on the rocks at the bottom.

Then he fell and he died.

It scared him in retrospect.

He stopped at Ran's door.

He twisted the door handle expecting to find her asleep.

llllll

Ran sat at the window watching the door.

Her eyes slowly widening as she saw the man she loved standing there.

"Shinichi?"

He stood there, a little unsure of what to say and not sure of what to do.

So instinct took hold of his hand and pulled him across the room faster than humanly possibly and he took hold her.

His hold of her was just as he had two years ago, pulling her in from the waist, her arms free to hug him back. She put her hands on his back pressing him in to feel that he was there. He began to feel the soft curves of her back and took in the flower that was Ran.

"Ran... I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes Shinichi. You already know I love you. But why did it take you so long to tell me?"

He let go of her a little.

"'Cause I'm a ghost, you know that."

Ran looked into his eyes.

"But you're here..."

Shinichi sighed, "And I am also not."

Sad eyes looked back at her.

"I thought you'd stay this time."

He felt the pain in her heart. "I'm not sure either. I'll just have to see if this life isn't a dream..."

Shinichi looked out the window.

Streaks began to appear in the sky.

Soft purple hues against the black at first but they were rapidly turning blue...  
He felt his heart beating faster.

"Ran... I think I have to go..."

He turned to leave but she caught him.

"Wait Shinichi."

She placed her hands softly on his face.

He looked into her eyes and was pulled in.

She kissed him.

Light began to come in.

The feeling on her lips was slowly dissipating and she opened her eyes.

No one was there.

The window was open and the door was swinging on its hinges.

She walked into the hall and noticed Conan's door was open. She was sure she had closed it earlier.

She walked into the room and it was empty.

On the pillow lay a lone note.

llllll

Ran,

You're my angel and every night I will see you. Please wait for me. I will come back. Once this is all over.

Your ghost with love,

Kudo Shinichi

llllll

Ran smiled, understanding, and went back to her room to prepare for school.

All day she felt shadows watching her and soft kisses on her hands, forehead and occasionally lips.

"Stop it Shinichi!" she whispered.

She heard a slight laugh and a hand on hers.

She smiled and was sure that even in the daylight she could see him there.

_-finis-_

Authors Note: I don't really know what I was thinking when I wrote this but I was just reading so much good fic-age that I was compelled to write this. Hoped you liked it.


End file.
